


Snippet: cold pizza and salad cream

by Puppytooth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Pining idiot, soft romantic jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppytooth/pseuds/Puppytooth
Summary: A non-explicit snippet from “airwaves for the balls” that I loved so much I’ve carved it out and put it here.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Snippet: cold pizza and salad cream

/////

He’d fantasised about her for weeks now. Maybe months… years? No can’t be. Ever since he really got to know her. They were watching Doctor Who repeats on the sofa one Sunday afternoon, eating cold leftover pizza and salad cream from the night before, cuddled close under one of the furry throws her dad had sent from home.

He’d been enjoying the fuzzy warm feeling of human contact, then he heard Amy Pond say something that had changed his entire life.

“...there's other people, and you meet them and you think 'not bad, they're okay', and then you get to know them, and their face sort of becomes them, like their personality's written all over it, and they just they turn into something so beautiful”

Jaime had started to prickle all over when he heard it. He was sure he’d gone bright red, but at the same time he felt as though all his blood had rushed to his feet. It was as though he was being personally attacked and his unrequited feelings gutted out and put on display by a BBC rerun. He’d dashed off to the loo to hide his shame and wash off the sheen of cold sweat he just knew had collected on his forehead.

He’d had no idea when he’d stopped seeing Brienne’s features as mismatched and broad, and started seeing them as pure happiness and light; he’d known for a while that his feelings had changed. But hearing it on the TV while she was platonically pressed against him, warm and soft and full of food, feeling like they happily had the rest of eternity on that sofa. It hit him like a brick to the head.

When he’d come back from the loo he’d put the kettle on like nothing had happened, and they carried on their lazy Sunday. Brienne blissfully unaware of her best friend’s pining, and Jaime just about managing to restrain himself from kissing her hair when she fell asleep on his shoulder during Antiques Roadshow. (One or two or five while he had his nose buried in her hair, falling asleep to the sound of her soft snoring and the smell of her shampoo)

/////


End file.
